Toothless Found - How to Break Free
by Oliva9
Summary: What was Toothless thinking before, during and after the final battle in How to Train your Dragon 2? Read to find out! Warning, this is a SPOILER ALERT! You have to watch the second movie before reading this.


**Hello, readers over the world! First of all, thank you for giving this humble retelling of the last part of the second movie a chance. I really appreciate it! Secondly, I want to say sorry for any grammar mistakes you may happen to find. English isn't my first language, but I'm quite good at writing it, so I'm confident on my abilities (school says so, so yep). Why I write in English, then? Simple. Because I like to and the audience is bigger.**

 **Thirdly, without wasting much more of your time, let me tell you that although this is the first fanfiction I've ever published, I've written plenty of English stories before, so please don't judge. I started to write this while I was on holidays because I couldn't find a single fanfiction with Toothless' POV of the second movie, and after listening to the soundtracks on my phone over and over again (they are EPIC) and watching the last scenes over and over again too (also epic, by the way), I found the inspiration to write this, which isn't very often, and wrote it in just FOUR DAYS! Maybe it's not much for some people, but for me, it's a record.**

 **For the ones who skipped the spoiler alert, I'll remind you just in case so that I don't accidentally make your lives miserable. Y** **ou HAVE to watch the second movie before reading this. This writing is a MEGA-SPOILER! You've been warned.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I flew over the sea with the Alpha behind me with a blank mind. The weight of the human on my back didn't make flying exactly comfortable, but with the control of the majestic dragon over my body and my own strength, I could manage. Besides that, I also knew the Alpha wasn't the only one following me. I could hear, very dimly, the sound of hundreds of other dragons, whether flapping or squawking, answering the Call.

And even though I didn't really care, I wondered why I was the one being followed instead of the Alpha. Then the question dissolved. The Alpha didn't want me thinking that. He wanted me to continue flying and respect the heavy human, and I did just that. His thoughts were my thoughts.

And it seemed that was all I was supposed to care about. The rest didn't seem very important, like the salty air, or the cloudy sky, or the occasional curious clicking near my wings, or the times in which I'd be left facing an empty space in time, as if a piece was missing. Or where we were going and why.

I spent some time like that, flying straight with all the dragons and listening to the Alpha's commands to an unknown destination. But after what could've been just a while or whole nights, we were upon a small island. Before it was a pair of fearsome-looking rocks with designs close to appearing human.

'Statues.' Maybe that was their name. Either way, that particular blankness of time took over.

Quiet as a shadow, the Alpha destroyed the rocks with surprising grace, throwing himself over them. Getting nearer the colorful triangular dens of wood ('houses?') distributed over the cliff, I watched as another hundred of dragons came out of them, answering the Call like all of us. Then, humans made their appearance from the dens too, though I wasn't able to check their state ('was my vision blurred?'). What I could do, however, was sense their fear.

Then, very suddenly, I heard the voice of the human on my back, kind of hazy through the loud and clear Call, but enough to understand.

"Your Chief is dead!"

Their fear increased ('Chief is Alpha?').

"No one can protect you now!"

The Alpha let out a stream of snow-fire which turned into wicked spikes of ice at contact with the ground at the dens, and the humans scattered, terrified. His thoughts were murderous, so mine were too. He continued doing so, freezing and destroying all the wooden dens and toying with the humans, climbing the cliff on the process ('the reason for this?').

However, after most of the dens were destroyed, the Alpha stopped and his thoughts were momentarily led to confusion and annoyance.

"What?" said the human on my back, less aggressively and more bewildered than before ('what happened?').

I was also confused after I heard a grave booming noise as clear as the Call ('horn?') and human voices not as clearly. The Alpha was distracted, I knew because he was thinking about a group of bothering little human-worms and the sheeps ('what?'). So he broke the thing which seemed to make the booming noise and focused on me.

Then, in front of me appeared the image of another human flying on another dragon. By the way in which the Alpha felt about the duo, the dragon wasn't answering the Call and the human wasn't welcome, so they angered him.

The heavy human spoke grudgingly. "You certainly are hard to get rid of, I'll say that."

I guessed I'd have to kill the human in front of me, and the thought prevailed, meaning the Alpha agreed.

But then, the flying human spoke directly to me ('weird?').

"Toothless? Hey, it's me, bud. It's me, it's me, I'm right here, bud. Come back to me."

I didn't know how to interpret what the human was saying. What was toothless? Not me, certainly. I had teeth. And was the human trying to comfort me? The words sounded like that. However, the Alpha disapproved of such thoughts, angry at me, so I kept thinking of killing flying human.

The human-to-be-respected chuckled, unimpressed. "He's not yours anymore. He belongs to the Alpha." Then his tone expressed mock. "But please, O, great Dragon Master, try to take him. He will not miss a second time."

I definitely won't miss killing him, I thought. But what does a second time mean? The Alpha didn't let me the answer to that, and focused almost entirely on me, so that I listened to his Call loud and clear and do whatever he wanted me to do.

That made me partially cautious, because by focusing his thoughts on me, I could also listen to his thoughts in return, and discovered he believed I was rebellious. Why is that?

Then the flying human extended his paw ('hand?') and talked, looking at me in the eyes. I sensed fear in him, but also hopefulness and determination.

"It wasn't your fault, bud. They _made_ you do it."

And as quick as a flash of sunlight on a cloudy day, I was hit by a memory. One of me having already tried to shoot the human in front of me and killing HIS FATHER instead. He sacrificed himself so that his offspring would survive, and it wasn't supposed to happen because I cared for both of them like brothers. And for once, I was allowed to think anything of it because I was the owner of the memory, not the Alpha, and I regained a bit of control over myself.

However, the Alpha would have none of it, and before I could even register how I felt about the memory, he tried to invade my thoughts again. He almost succeeded, but I fought back to have another chance to look at the oh, so precious and beautiful memory, and it turned into a tornado of colors and emotions which spoke of sadness and guilt. Feelings the Alpha caused.

All of this happened for a moment, and before I knew it, I was panicking and fiercely battling the Alpha for control. Even though I previously knew what he was thinking, I didn't realize he wanted to control me so badly, and he was very mad that I managed to get a hold of myself. But I knew that breaking free was very important. I HAD to regain control over myself. I didn't know why, but I had to.

Then the boy spoke again in the same soothing tone. "You'd never hurt him."

I knew that! I knew that very well. But then I noticed the boy getting closer to me. I tried to put distance between him and me, he scared me for some reason. Or was that just the Alpha? Or both of us?

"You'd never hurt _me_."

The boy´s face became clear within my hazy vision, and the flash of light multiplied into a thousand more of them in the sky when the boy finally touched my snout with his hand. Too many memories hit me, but I focused on one in which I escaped a cove with impossibly steep walls in one try to save someone after trying countless times before to save myself, and I recognized the clicking sound next to my wing as a device which let me fly while a person rode me, and that person was always Hiccup, and he was in front of me. My rider, my brother, my soulmate. I let out a whimper.

The heavy human said something, but I didn't listen. There were tears in Hiccup's eyes.

"Please, you are my best friend, bud."

I forgot I was still being mildly controlled by the Alpha. He applied a lot more pressure inside my head, and the Call was almost unbearable and I forgot who the boy in front of me was. Despair filled me. I needed another hint, one more, and I would be fine.

"My best friend."

Yeah, that was it. I was his best friend and he was my best friend. That was the only think I needed. I retracted my head from the boy´s open palm, closed my eyes and concentrated entirely in removing that bully of a dragon from my mind. I was my own master and no one would take that from me and make me hurt my loved ones. I probably growled.

Then, just like that, I was free. I regained my identity. The roar of the Call disappeared. I opened my eyes and looked lovingly at my rider who has come back to save me, even though I've done so much damage to him. He beamed in return, and my vision came completely back. I could have died of happiness.

"Attaboy that's it!" Hiccup exclaimed joyously. "I'm here!" He reached out his hand and I shoved my cheek against it. 'Thank you thank you thank you!'

It was one of the best days of my life.

"Enough!"

Something hard hit me on the face, and I immediately drew back my head in pain. Then I remembered I still had that blasted Drago on my back. He reeked of dragon blood and violence. Anger instantly flooded me. What was that _monster_ doing there? He was supposed to be rotting in death, not on Hiccup's place! 'Get away from me and my brother!'

The next time the metal stick came down, I was ready. I grabbed it with my teeth before it could reach me and, with it, violently threw the insulting man off my back. Free at last from the heavy weight, I grinned at Hiccup, proud of what I've done and showing him must how overwhelmingly grateful I was for him.

"Yeah-ha!" he exclaimed, radiant, while standing up.

It wasn't long, however, before I naturally lost my balance and plummeted to the ground.

"Hang on!" I heard Hiccup yell, and he went after me.

While trying desperately to slow down my fall, I saw the evil human land roughly on one of the Alpha´s tusks, and I cursed internally. I was hoping to throw him to the water so that he would suffer more deserving pain. Instead, ironically, I was the one heading towards its painful surface, just like when I met Cloudjumper.

Luckily, Hiccup was rapidly gaining speed and getting closer. "Almost there buddy, almost there" he said. I wanted so much to cuddle him and make sure he was fine, but it wasn't the time. I turned in the air to allow him to mount my back, and just before we hit the water I felt my tail in position and spread my wings. With a slight dampness in the tip of my wing, I was airborne.

I flew up and analyzed the situation. The Alpha was still on the cliff with Drago already on its enormous head. When he spotted us, he shouted, "Do something!" to him. The dragon glared at us.

As if sensing my thoughts, Hiccup said, "We need to get those two apart." I agreed wholeheartedly.

While Hiccup tore a fabric of a passing flag, I marveled at my heightened senses, emotions and my ability to think freely. It seemed I was getting used to not feeling anything when I was controlled by the Alpha, and now that I regained all of my feelings, I was unusually perceptive of myself and my surroundings. It was amazing. It would be temporary, of course, but it would help me for the battle.

Thanks to them, for example, I managed to dodge the Alpha's ice blast just in time. Hiccup directed me to the protection of the giant rock column, and I complied.

I was also seething. Not only did they make me hurt Hiccup and Stoick. I realized the solution to the mystery of the strange pieces of missing time. It was the Alpha erasing my thoughts in order to make controlling easier. 'How dare he!' With time, it would've dissolved my identity.

My emotions took a violent twist, and I was forced to calm them.

"We got to block them out, Toothless" Hiccup told me. He held the red torn fabric above my eyes so that I could see it. "Do you trust me, bud?"

I knew what he wanted to do, and I cooed my answer. 'Of course. Right now, I trust you more than I trust myself.' It was true.

Then he put the red fabric over my eyes, successfully blocking my ability to see, and I focused on my other senses to make up for it. "We can do this. You and me…" He placed his hand on my head. "… As one."

I exhaled slowly. If there was any way we could defeat the Alpha and Drago, it was together. I felt the comfortable and familiar weight on my back, the wind on my wings, the frosty smell in the air and last, but not least, my incredibly close connection with the human boy. I was ready.

Hiccup angled my tail towards what I believed was the Alpha's direction and I charged with resolution. "That's it, now let's try this one more time!" I understood what he meant, and I didn't like it. But anyway, when were Hiccup's ideas non-suicidal?

Below me, I heard the other humans cheering for us, especially Astrid. That only fueled my determination. Not just for Hiccup, but also for my fellow humans and dragons, who were still under the Alpha's control.

Then I sensed the Alpha's proximity, and not much later, his Call. I thought I was safe from it without my ability to see, but my heightened senses proved to be a disadvantage that time, as he tackled my mind with unexpected strength.

I started to submit.

"Shut it out, Toothless."

It was Hiccup, whom I still thankfully remembered, and he covered my ear flaps with his arms, decreasing the Call's power. I bared my fangs and fought back. I wouldn't fail him this time.

"Stop them!" I heard Drago order the Alpha hastily.

"NOW!"

A click sounded, signaling my tail was locked and I felt Hiccup leave my ear flaps and lie on my back while I whistled through the air. I tensed, waiting for the exact moment.

It came in the form of the typical inhaling which a dragon always made before releasing a powerful shot. When the Call was interrupted and my very sensitive senses picked up that inhaling, I changed directions and sped straight ahead. The coldness of the shot grazed my talons. That was very close.

And without a moment to waste, Hiccup left my back and I was on my own.

I figured Drago would still think my rider was with me, so I angled my wings and went upwards to divert his attention without the need to flap my wings. His mocking laugh after I passed him proved I was right and that my plan worked.

In the process, my blind-fold went loose. Flying upside-down, I searched for Hiccup to see if he was okay. Fortunately, he was safely gliding over the Alpha's head with those irritating yet useful wings of his. Drago also found him and tried to smack him with his metal stick, and I went rigid in anticipation.

However, my rider evaded the stick and with that weird thick branch he called Inferno (it reminded me of the Dragon Eye), he released a stream of green dragon gas all around Drago. Then he ignited it with the same contraption and where the gas was turned into a full-scale explosion. It obviously didn't hurt the Alpha, as it merely threw its head slightly, but it was enough to send Drago rolling down the head. Eventually, he hit the floor hard, his metal stick of power a little distance away from him. Good riddance.

Hiccup would never cease to amaze me.

However, he was still in the air. He was steady, but the Alpha raised his tail high, creating a wall. And my brother was heading straight to it. 'Oh no!'

Finishing the loop, I didn't need Hiccup to tell me what to do. "Toothless, it's now or never!"

For an instant, I was afraid. We've never pulled this trick out before, and I remembered what happened the last time we tried to avoid a tail, a long time ago against the Queen. It ended in disaster. 'Would this time be any different?'

But I also remembered my back spines and their ability to split in two, and even if I hadn't remembered that, I knew not to rely on the past but on myself, even though my self-esteem was shaken. So I pushed everything that had happened out of my mind and concentrated on the present, splitting my spines and flapped as fast as I could to get to my rider. I almost stumbled out of the sheer control I had over my flight. 'Not this time.'

And before I realized what was happening, Hiccup was on my back and I was speeding through the infinite rows of spikes just like last time, inhaling energy rather than air, my heart pumping like crazy. I didn't remember ever flying like that, or feeling that united with my rider.

It was similar to when I was controlled by the Alpha, but completely different as well. I didn't know who was steering, me or Hiccup, but I felt in control anyway. We were one.

"Hold on!"

And with one final twirl, we escaped the tail.

"Yeah-ha! We did it!" Hiccup scratched the side of my face. I beamed with accomplishment. 'Finally!' At last, we pulled it off and did what we couldn't before in one piece. The past could go to hell. We were strong.

However, as much as I would've loved to call it a day, we weren't finished.

I let the pull of the earth do the work for a moment and then I turned in midair and streaked to Drago, who was still recovering from his fall (what, not used to falling?). After an intimidating landing near him, Hiccup got off me. The villain reached to grab his metal stick, but my rider activated the blade of Inferno, ignited it and threw it accurately. It pierced the air and ended inches (a term I learned from the Vikings) away from Drago's outstretched hand. He recoiled immediately with an irritated snarl and glared at the boy.

"Hold him there Toothless!" I growled menacingly at the bulky man, wondering why I couldn't just finish him off. 'You move, you´re dead.'

However, behind the dust that still floated from my landing, I sensed a much more terrifying presence.

The Alpha. And he wasn't happy.

"It's all over now." Hiccup stated while putting his wings away. 'I´m afraid not', I thought.

Drago looked conflicted for a moment, but then he glanced at the Alpha and his expression changed. How easy was to know how a human was feelings based by its face.

A feeling of dread started growing inside me. The Alpha was glaring at us. Or specifically, at Hiccup.

"Or is it?" Drago proclaimed evilly. And worse, my instincts knew what the Alpha was about to do.

My rider stepped back uncertainly after seeing the Alpha with its gaze trained on him. "Uh…"

I growled a warning at the dragon, preparing for the worst. 'Don't you dare…'

And with no regard of my presence at all, the Alpha fired an ice blast at Hiccup. We were separated. He wouldn't be able to dodge it. "Oh no!"

I reacted immediately. I threw myself in the way of the blast a tiny moment before it reached Hiccup and shielded him with my body.

I don´t know what was worse. The scalding and agonizing impact of the ice on me or the pure incompetence I felt. All that had happened was my fault. I shouldn't have succumbed to the Alpha's control and attempted to kill own best friend, or let him unprotected when I should have realized the Alpha was still around.

 _The Alpha._

Or more fittingly, that cowardly, weak-willed, with less character than a yak, good-for-nothing _squid-brain_ who may appear big and strong but is below the smallest and weakest of dragons.

Something inside me went berserk. Something inside me broke.

I could handle people or dragons wanting to kill me. I could even handle people or dragons wanting to kill Hiccup. But I certainly could not handle this… this… atrocity. This complete disregard the world. This insolence, this cruelty, this abomination. This madness.

No. It wasn't all my fault. That tyrant made me do all those things, and worst of all, forced me to hurt my best friend just for the fun of it, just because a human as worthless as himself told him to.

He manipulated me. Tossed me around like a toy, and now he wanted to hurt my brother, who never laid anyone as much as a scratch. And because of that, I failed to protect Hiccup.

All the feelings I've felt recently and tried to calm down came back to me at their full extension. Incompetence turned into shame. Shame turned into outrage. And finally, outrage turned into seething, unmatched, uncontrollable _FURY_.

I panted laboriously.

I saw red.

My insides burned.

I heard a roar on my ears.

I saw blue.

My jaw opened, and from it came the most powerful blast I've ever released. It utterly destroyed the frozen ice around me.

Slowly, I stood up. The huge dragon, no, not a dragon but a beast, was looking at me almost horrified.

'Only now are you scared.' Seeing the subject of my turmoil only angered me more. I roared at it with all my being, roared like I've never done so in my life. I was _furious_.

I felt wonderful. My insides swam as furiously with power. My senses were stronger, my muscles were stronger, my fire was stronger. I was stronger than that monster could ever hope to be, I'd show him that.

Then I turned to the boy next to me, to the one I'd gladly give my life to save. He was unscathed, and I felt a wave of relief. I cooed as to not scare him. Hiccup had his eyes open in disbelief and was panting hard, but he smiled nonetheless.

I could still protect him. I could still, for once, do something right. I knew it in my heart and in my newfound 'Titan Wing' powers. I would protect Hiccup at all costs.

With renewed confidence, I faced my target. I growled fiercely, letting him know I was far more powerful now and it would not get away this time. Not after all he had done. I charged, and in one jump, I reached the edge of an ice stack to get closer. Then I issued my challenge.

The Alpha roared back. It was a truly terrifying sight, white huge tusks, enormous frilled head, ice breath, I couldn't even compare to that mountain-sized dragon. But I wasn't intimidated, for I knew how to defeat it. Intelligence and nerves of steel were needed and his own strength would be his downfall. As soon as he accepted the challenge, I secured myself in the ice using my claws, inhaled and started my violent onslaught.

Most dragons needed some precious time to fire a powerful shot, but I only needed a heartbeat. I released a plasma blast (that's how Hiccup called them) to one of the sides of the Alpha's face, as I figured them to be its weakest spot from my perspective and that it would stop him from firing at me in return. My shot was stronger than I expected, sending my enemy's massive head aside. I almost dared to believe it hurt.

The Alpha regained his posture, but I didn't even give him a chance to fight back, as I only gripped the ice tighter and fired again, this time alternating sides. His head was thrown to the other side.

The battle continued like that for a short time, me firing enraged and with deadly precision and him unable to fight. Once, one of his tusks got near enough to break through the ice stack I was perching on, but I simply jumped over it with a flap of my wings and landed on another stack. The more the fight lasted, the more frustrated the Alpha became. My shot limit far surpassed my usual one too, which meant I was in a similar state from when I ate an eel, only much more in control and capable.

Something at the edge of my vision changed, and I looked up briefly. Some of the controlled dragons which were flying in circles above the Alpha's head just some moments ago were only hovering with their wills regained. If possible, my pace quickened.

With even more energy than before, I kept on distracting the Alpha. Freeing the dragons was my objective all along. By making the Alpha lose his concentration, one by one, all the dragons would break free, and together, we could get rid of the evil dragon once and for all.

Finally, when I was sure all the dragons were freed, I turned and jumped back to Hiccup's side. From there, I summoned them, encouraging them to fight. 'Come fellow dragons! Come forth and let's all fight this tyrant who has stolen our freedom and made fun of our might. Together, we'll teach him a lesson!'

The answer was immediate. Simultaneously, all of them flew from their position above the Alpha's head to the skies above me, speaking of payback, eagerness and unification.

The Alpha tried to desperately call them back, but any attempts to do so was shattered by my blasts. 'Not so powerful now, are you?'

When all the dragons were hovering above me, I beckoned Hiccup to my back. I wanted him to give me the strength to continue. He mounted me, and together, I jumped yet again towards the ice stack and faced the abandoned giant and Drago, who had somehow returned to his former place on the Alpha´s head.

"Now you get it?" Hiccup told Drago. "This is what it is to earn a dragon's loyalty."

The man couldn't seem to handle the situation. His eyes were darting everywhere and he was panting heavily. I felt disgusted for him.

"Let this end. Now." I doubted he would.

At last, Drago snapped out of it.

"Never!" he spat. He was definitely a madman, but to tell the truth, it was too late to stop. And I wouldn't have it any other way. "Come on!"

The huge dragon below him stepped forward and expanded menacingly his frills to make him look even scarier, but I could see he did that only to seem intimidating. Even so, he'd attack when given the chance.

'So be it', I thought.

I addressed all the dragons at the same time. 'At my signal, everyone fire at once!' I charged a shot, adding extra power on it, and fired at the space near the eyes. The Alpha recoiled.

Then, a rain of steaming fire blasts landed on him. Every dragon above me was shooting relentlessly everything they had on the former Alpha's face. It didn't matter whether their firepower was weak or the enemy's scales were one of the hardest to pierce. The fact that their firepower was combined was enough to slowly deteriorate the Alpha's hide and scare him. Who in their right (or wrong) mind wouldn't be scared of a thousand dragons who were shooting at you and wanted you gone? One didn't need to be big and powerful to be intimidating.

You couldn't even see the Alpha´s face by the amount of steam there was in it. Would Drago survive that?

Meanwhile, I stayed where I was, carefully surveying the situation, waiting for the Alpha to give in.

However, it wasn't ready to yet. Suddenly, it stood on its hind legs, escaping the smoke and looking very sooty and _very_ mad. It spread its insignificant wings and opened his jaw in a very threatening manner. All the dragons stopped firing, probably entranced by the sheer monstrosity he represented.

But I knew he was doing that because he realized he wouldn't be able to shoot us anymore. Just like a dragon can't shoot fire when it's head is wet, he can't shoot ice because his head is warm. If you thought about it, given the circumstances, his move was smart.

Nonetheless, I was personally insulted he still thought he could win. I was fed up with his tricks. It was time to show him never to mess up with me or with anyone else ever again.

I charged the most powerful plasma blast I could muster, gathering all my fury and willpower on it. My throat burned with it. I waited for the perfect moment…

And when he was near enough, heading straight at me open-jawed and going for the kill, I fired.

At first, I was planning to shoot at his insides, where I knew I could severely hurt him, or even kill him (just like with the Queen). But I didn't know exactly what made me aim somewhere else at the last moment.

So strong was my blast that I was forced to step back slightly. It connected with his left tusk in an instant and knocked his entire head backwards. The Alpha roared in pain. 'Bullseye.'

Afterwards, I heard a satisfactory cracking noise. Behind the smoke, the let tusk, which was supposed to be the hardest part of the body to break, plummeted to the ground.

Probably feeling unbalanced, the Alpha craned his neck in order to see above the heavy smoke. When he saw what happened to one of his primary weapons, his expression practically became the embodiment of shock.

I didn't bother with compassion. Comparing what we both did, I was being merciful. Hiccup lost his left leg. I lost my left tail fin. It was only fair for him to lose his left tusk. At least he wasn't crippled. Marked forever, though.

I roared aggressively, daring him to continue, for his right tusk or his life would be next, demonstrating him we weren't afraid of him anymore and declaring our superiority in power. We were the bosses now.

For the first time, he showed signs of weakness. He glanced fearfully between me and his broken tusk, making feeble sounds of lament and inferiority like a lost baby dragon. His head was bowed, finally submissive.

Hiccup spoke solemnly. "The Alpha protects them all."

Drago, who has surprisingly survived the terrible attack, was clutching the frills of the Alpha for dear life with his only good hand, his prosthetic arm gone. His face was etched in panic.

And finally, after a long sad wail, the huge dragon turned and dived back to the water. His last proof of existence was a very big splash.

Loud cheers erupted afterwards. My frenzied state started to die. Because I was skittish, I checked the spot where the former Alpha disappeared, just in case. Only foamy water remained. The evil Alpha was defeated, hopefully, forever.

Hiccup directed me to the crowd of happy Vikings, and I left the ice stack with a jump. He dismounted me.

Then, all the freed dragons also came flying back to the ground, like colors alive in the air.

But something was amiss. They all landed in a circle around me, eyeing me with wonder and respect. They spoke of things such as 'stood up against the Alpha' and 'led us to freedom' and 'he´s powerful' and, most outstandingly, 'he can be our new Alpha'. I looked about in wonder too.

I sensed closer movement, and looked next to me as Cloudjumper, in all his glory, landed nearby. Like the rest, his posture expressed respect. I've only seen him act like that around the deceased Alpha.

Cloudjumper approached me and warbled. 'Never seen a dragon rather like you'. I looked at him modestly. He really meant what he said (in a good way, of course).

He continued. 'Thanks for everything, Toothless. You'd make a fine Alpha'. Then he bowed. The proud and dignified Cloudjumper was bowing to _me_?

But I understood, then, what I've really done. I didn't just manage to protect the boy I love with all my being. I managed to protect a whole civilization of vikings an dragons. My fellow dragons.

It was just like Hiccup said. The Alpha protects them all.

They needed someone who would lead them. They _wanted_ someone who would lead them. And I accepted the role with pride and honor.

My chest grew with it. I lowered my wings and ear flaps, sat with my hind legs, raised my head in accordance and closed my eyes. Then, every dragon lowered their heads to their new leader.

The ancestral power of the Dragon Alphas seeped into me. I felt renewed and, most of all, powerful. Important.

It couldn't have ended in a better way for me. Of course, Stoick´s sacrifice was still heavy, but I vowed to prevent any unnecessary deaths from then on. To seal the deal, I roared at the skies, where my heart lay, in victory. The dragons conquered.

My new subjects soon followed.

And finally, I turned eagerly to really reunite with Hiccup. When was the last time it was just the two of us? I didn't even remember.

When I did, he was smiling lovingly at me, and gently caressed my face. "You never cease to amaze me, bud." He looked at me in the eyes, and I purred softly, finally content. We touched foreheads. "Thank you."

Was that all he had? Just a 'thank you'? I was freaking _dying_ to express myself and cuddle him, and the only thing he had was a 'thank you'? I'd show him!

As soon as his short and lame message was received, I did what I always do in emergencies like those.

I licked him. A lot. So much I forced him to the ground.

"Ugh!" Hiccup protested. The Vikings laughed humorously, and I think I heard some dragons chortle in amusement too. "Oh Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out!" I knew, but I didn't care. I was extremely happy to be with him. My saliva had healing properties anyway, so if he was hurt, he'd be cured in a while (he said so himself).

When I finally stopped, Hiccup stood up and put his arm on my head. We watched together as all the dragons also reunited touchingly (and also comically) with their riders. At last, we could relax.

Then, Skullcrusher approached Hiccup, without quite knowing what to do. I felt a pang of guilt and walked away. It'd be some time before I'd be able to face him without feeling like that. I watched their exchange, though.

Hiccup held the bulky dragon with care by his snout. Just then, Eret son of Eret neared my brother. I knew he was on our side now, so I didn't mind.

"That was some pretty fine dragon wrangling back there." He told Hiccup. "You'd make a good trapper." That was a weird compliment, but a compliment nonetheless.

Skullcrusher seemed to take a liking to the trapper, however, because he bumped his head against him affectionally, and Eret son of Eret got the scare of his life. "Wow!" He chuckled nervously and glanced at Hiccup, without knowing what to do either.

My brother then got the look on his face which meant he had an idea. "You know," he started. "Skullcrusher is going to need someone to look after him now."

Eret son of Eret (quite a long name) looked at Hiccup, suddenly hopeful. "Me?" The younger boy nodded encouragingly. The former trapper gazed at his possible-new dragon companion and held his hands just like Hiccup did. Skullcrusher accepted the gesture gladly, and Eret son of Eret smiled warmly at my brother. "I'd be honored."

Some of my original pain left me. At least the dragon had a new partner to care for.

After the pair left, Valka took Eret son of Eret's place. I didn't even realize she was with everybody else. I made my way back, wanting to greet her.

She grabbed Hiccup's hands. I could clearly sense her good mood. "Your father, he'd be every bit as proud as I am." That was true.

"Thank you," his dear offspring answered. "I'm really glad you're here, mom."

At last, I got to them. Valka noticed me, and I pushed my head above her arm. I was glad she was there too. 'Welcome to Berk'. She let me caress her and left her arm on my head. "And here I'll stay." My own mood increased even more. She'd stay!

Then Astrid came. Hiccup stepped forward to greet her.

"See? I told you it was in here." She put her palm on the boy's chest, almost coyly at first. But then, she playfully activated his dragon fin.

Everyone who saw that laughed, including myself. That girl was good for my rider. He was always happier when she was around and she protected him when needed too. Besides, she also cared for me a lot, and I cared for her in return.

I wondered, yet again after a very long time, when the two would reach the mating stage.

Hiccup chuckled and looked everywhere, feigning aloofness. "Ah ha ha, still doing that one." He commented, half-defeated and half-amused. He was always more than one think when speaking with her, especially sarcastic and playful. "That's hilarious."

Without any warning, though, he reached out to her, brought her close to him by the waist and said "Come here, you." Then they did what I learned was called 'kissing'.

Although I still didn't know much about mating rituals for humans, while watching those two, I developed a theory in which the more a couple 'kissed', the closer they were. After a certain amount of kissing, they'd proceed to the mating stage. I didn't know how many kisses they'd have to share, though. Hiccup and Astrid had their own fair share of them. I just hoped they'd be close to the next stage soon.

And it also seemed kissing with people around was seen as something daring or funny of some sort, because every Viking around whistled, laughed or made appreciating noises. Gobber even covered a little boy's eyes. I still didn't know what that was about (couldn´t young humans see how mating was done?).

When the couple finished their business, the last one to approach Hiccup was the eldest Viking of the tribe, Gothi, who had a lot of influence on the tribe's important decisions. What would she do? Not kissing, I supposed.

She tapped Hiccup on the shoulder and beckoned him to a nearby burned piece of wood. Hiccup was suddenly very serious, almost fearful. He went where Gothi told him to and kneeled on the ground. Every Viking went quiet. 'What was happening?'

I watched carefully as the elder gathered some coal on her fingers and gazed at Hiccup. For a moment, in which both Vikings stared at each other, everything went still. Then, with her coal-coated fingers, she drew something on his forehead.

After that, Gothi spread her thin arms on either side of her with a slight bow of her head and a tiny smile, a gesture I interpreted that meant she completed whatever she was supposed to do.

Then it hit me. They were making Hiccup _Chief_.

I swelled with pride. He was going to be leader of his people too. Although he would occasionally complain with me about his future and inevitable role (unlike Alphas, Chiefs were succeeded by their offsprings), it was a huge honor. He always said he wasn't ready, but I was sure he'd make Berk the strongest and most united tribe in the world. He'd believe that too if he trusted himself.

And he shouldn't be afraid of losing himself, he didn't have to be like his father. He could be himself on his job, adding a bit of 'Hiccup flair' on it, as Gobber would say.

Besides, he wouldn't be alone. I´d be with him the whole time. I´d never let him fall under the pressure. His friends and almost-mate would make sure of that too.

I was aware that he wouldn't be able to fly with me as much as we once did, but that wasn't much of a problem. I also had my duties as Alpha. Nonetheless, I was certain we could make time for flying every so often.

Hiccup stood up, and Gobber walked next to Gothi. The boy glanced uncertainly at him, and the older man smiled tearfully in return. Then, Hiccup faced the vikings and the old blacksmith exclaimed for all of them to hear. "The Chief has come home!"

The humans erupted back in cheers, all having faith in my rider. "Long live Chief Hiccup! Long live Chief Hiccup! Long live Chief Hiccup!"

Hiccup still looked kind of lost, but he let his lips curl slightly and bowed his head briefly in acceptance while watching his people.

That's it. My heart wasn't only in the freedom of the sky, but also in the attractiveness of the ground in that little island with my rider and my fellow Viking and dragon companions. My heart belonged both to the sky and the earth. And that's the perfect combination for both dragons and humans alike.

Both the dragons and the humans conquered.

The dragons also fell into the mood of the situation. In celebration, we fired, all at once, to the endless sky. Beautiful towers of orange, white and red appeared all around me, and I shot two plasma blasts as well. Every shot met each other above our heads, above our Berk, in a single explosion worthy of two Alphas.

* * *

'This is Berk. A bit trampled, busted and covered in ice, but it's home. It's _our_ home.'

On a new sunny day, everything was going as usual. The dragon races were an uproar and me and Hiccup were helping to repair a house by transporting wood for the builders to use (how boring, blasting the ice was much more fun). The material was placed on a little wooden platform with a rope attached to it, which I held while hovering over the house. Hiccup was, naturally, on my back. He was a lot better now, carrying his chiefly status with pride rather than fear. Maybe he realized it wasn't as bad as he thought, which happens a lot with fears.

The new addition to the decoration, however, was a magnificent stone statue carved on top of the Great Hall of Stoick. It was as tall as its doors and as detailed as his real appearance. Even his tough personality was reflected on his posture and facial expression.

Vikings would never cease to amaze me with their ways, I'd repeat it over and over again.

'Those who attacked us are relentless and crazy. But those who _stopped_ them, oh, even more so.'

Just at that moment, in which we were finished for the time being, Astrid and Stormfly shot past us, having a great time. Astrid turned and smiled at us.

Both Hiccup and I had the same idea: join the race. Being leaders for both our sides didn't mean we couldn't have any fun, did it? So we left our position and followed the girls (I was bored anyway).

'We may be small in numbers, but we stand for something bigger than anything the world can pit against us.'

While racing, we swooped by the forge, in which Gobber and Valka were removing the armor from the dragons that Drago captured. They were very grateful to have those pieces of heavy metal off themselves, and the vikings would put them to good use.

'We are the voice of peace, and bit by bit, we will change this world.'

Soon after, it was black-sheep time. We flew near the forge, because we knew Gobber was there and he was the one in charge to release the animal to the air. This became true when a black spot suddenly elevated above the forge. Astrid and Stormfly were also aware of that fact, and they sped towards it. But I was faster (I mean, please).

Just before Stormfly could grab the sheep, Hiccup and I made our appearance from below and snatched it. I glanced back to the pair by looking down and behind me, something I was very familiar with, and grinned playfully while showing my gums. I was having the time of my life.

'You see, we have something they don't. Oh, sure, they have armies…'

We flew to the baskets, and Hiccup directed me to the blue one. Although it wasn't our basket, I let him do it. I didn't even know why we'd steal the black sheep from Astrid and Stormfly if we were gonna give them the points anyway, although I had an idea (cough flirting cough).

I went underneath the row of colorful holes, and Hiccup left my back in a trick we practiced for a long time. He jumped on the edge of our objective, threw the black sheep inside the blue one and jumped back to the empty air on the other side, never stopping moving forward. In a flash, I was below him and he mounted me again.

Ten points were added to Stormfly and Astrid, and of course, they won the race (I've been waiting, but I can't believe they're still in the courting stage. C'mon, I wanna see a bunch of hatchlings running around! EVERYBODY KNOWS YOU LOVE EACH OTHER. MATE ALREADY!).

'… and they have mind-controlling dragons… but we… we have…'

All the racers land on the Chief's viewing site, including Eret (I decided to call him Eret from then on) and Skullcrusher, who have become very close. Hiccup and I land on top of it.

'OUR RIDERS!'

I roared in triumph.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading! Please review and tell me whether you liked it or not (and if you didn't, please don't be very hard on me).**

 **P.S.: I loved the second movie, but I hated DreamWorks for killing Stoick. I felt that was completely unnecessary and was done so that Hiccup could be Chief at the end. Sorry for the people who accepted his death, but I HAD to take that off my chest.**

 **Anyways, it was a pleasure to meet you!**


End file.
